This invention relates generally to medical devices and methods of removing one or more materials from the lymphatic fluid in a living being's body, and more particularly to systems and methods for effecting weight reduction of living beings by removing fat from the lymphatic fluid thereof.
Obesity control is of considerable concern to the medical community, as well as to the public at large, for medical as well as cosmetic reasons. While sensible eating and exercise are deemed to be the best methods for effecting weight loss and maintaining a desired weight, for many persons such techniques are unsuccessful or unavailing.
Thus, a need presently exists for providing systems and methods for controlling obesity.